24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 3: 11:00am-12:00pm
The operation to contain the 11 vials of the Cordilla virus commences. Jack proves that he will do anything to contain the virus. Tony is taken into custody for committing treason. Wayne Palmer and Bruce Foxton go to Sherry's house to retrieve the incriminating evidence. They are eventually successful, until Julia Milliken arrives to settle things with Sherry for killing her husband. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Senator Keeler pays a visit to President David Palmer, and demands his resignation for lying to the police. Wayne Palmer goes to take the incriminating evidence from Sherry. * CTU, along with Jack, Chloe O'Brian, and Chase Edmunds find Tony Almeida with Jane Saunders. Tony is trading Jane for his wife, Michelle Dessler. * The trade goes down, and Stephen Saunders exposes himself to the teams on site. * Stephen's guards are taken out, and the Marines blow up his helicopter. Stephen is in custody, but will not cooperate. Jack Bauer lets everyone know this. The following takes place between 11:00am and 12:00pm. 11:00:00 At the 6th Street Bridge, the operation to take Stephen Saunders into custody is wrapping up. Jack Bauer gets confirmation that 11 vials of the Cordilla virus are over the country. A tech agent cannot get access on their locations, from Saunders' laptop, however. Jack goes over to Saunders, and asks where the vials are. Saunders tells him they are in the hands of his men. Jack tells him about the 800 people dying at the Chandler Plaza Hotel. Saunders considers them casualties of war. Jack asks what happened to him to make him go through with this plan. Saunders believes he was abandoned, and that Jack will be abandoned eventually. The virus will be released at noon, and they cannot be recalled. Saunders wants to escape to North Africa with a guarantee by the President. Jack will not agree, so Saunders says he will release the virus. Saunders does not think that Jack can break him down. Jack calls for Jane Saunders to come to talk to her father. Tony Almeida is taken into custody by Agent Liles from Division. Jack and Chase Edmunds do not agree with their methods of putting Tony in handcuffs and being treated so poorly. '''11:06:42' Jane arrives. Jack tells her to speak with her father, and to try to convince him to stop what he is doing. She goes to try. She tells him that she knows he can stop what is happening. Saunders knows that they are trying to manipulate him. Saunders tells her that she doesn't understand. Jane does not want innocent people to die. Saunders is doing this for her sake. Jane does not agree, and begs him not to do this. Saunders tells her that she will one day thank him. Jane then runs away, disgusted at her father. Jack asks for a helicopter transport. 11:09:01 At her beachfront home, Sherry Palmer receives a call from President David Palmer. David was thinking about what Senator Keeler offered Sherry, and wants to make an offer of his own. David tells her that it's in her best interest to hear the offer. He wants to meet her in person in Latham Park in 25 minutes. Sherry thinks that is short notice. David tells her that he has a tight schedule to keep. Sherry will hear him out. Foxton and Wayne Palmer are at Sherry's house. David tells Wayne that she will be leaving soon. David will do whatever he can to keep her out of the house and implores to Wayne to find the bottle. 11:10:51 Jack, Chase, and Saunders arrive at the Chandler Plaza Hotel. Saunders is in handcuffs. The hotel is under containment, with guards stationed at the entrance. Jack shows Saunders the body bags. He is not moved at all, justifying his actions. Jack tells him that right now, he is going to tell him how to find the vials. Stephen says that sending him inside the hotel will do nothing but make him die. Jack replies, "Yeah, I know." He then calls for Jane Saunders. When she arrives, Jane asks why she was brought out. Jack asks her to ask her father. Jack then says that if Saunders does not tell him how to find the vials, Jane will be sent in. Saunders exclaims that she has nothing to do with this. Jack tells him that no one that died had anything to do with this, either. Saunders does not believe he will. When he doesn't tell Jack, Chase takes Jane into the tunnel. Jane tries as much as she can to break free of the guards, but is unsuccessful. Stephen is looking on, and is slowly breaking down while watching her, but Jack will not release her until he tells him. Jane yells out to her dad multiple times. Jack tells Saunders that he will get the view of Jane when she becomes infected. Saunders still does not tell him. Jane is at the door, when Jack tells him he is out of time. Saunders then breaks, and will tell Jack. Each of the vials are tagged with a GPS Locater Chip, with the codes memorized by Saunders. After telling Jack this, Jane is brought out from the tunnel, looking shaken. 11:14:29...11:14:30...11:14:31... 11:18:42 Still at the hotel, Chase tells Jack that they picked up the locations of 10 of the 11 vials. Jack asks why they are missing a signal. Saunders does not know. He does know that the last vial is in Los Angeles. There is no predetermined target. The man's name who has the vial is Arthur Rabens. Saunders is then taken to CTU to I.D. the man. Jack calls Adam Kaufman at CTU, and asks him to do a search on the name Arthur Rabens. Brad Hammond arrives at CTU as they speak. Hammond speaks to Jack. They are relaying the coordinates of the vials to the police, HAZMAT, and NHS around the country. The last signal still is not coming through. Jack also talks to Brad about Tony. Brad will not let Tony out of custody. Jack tells Hammond about how he rescued his wife and daughter from Victor Drazen. Hammond is still not moved. He focuses on the fact that the entire operation was put in jeopardy because of what he did. Jack tells him that Gael Ortega gave his life, he became an addict, and that Tony should not be sent to prison. Hammond says that he can say all of that at Tony's hearing, but right now, Tony will be in custody. 11:21:29 Agent Liles arrives back at CTU with Tony in handcuffs. Everyone watches as he is lead through CTU, including Michelle Dessler. Tony is led to a holding cell. Hammond comes to speak to him. Tony can't talk to Michelle yet. Rae Plachecki will be coming to speak to him. What Tony did is punishable by the death penalty, because he committed treason. Tony says that he did not intend for that to happen. Hammond shows him exactly how he committed treason. Hammond will testify to the benefit of Tony, but the best he can hope for is 20 years in prison. Tony looks sad. Hammond leaves. At Sherry's house, Wayne & Foxton are still waiting. Wayne says that she just wants to make the President wait. 11:23:43 Wayne then gets a call. It is Julia Milliken. The police are coming to arrest her for murdering Alan Milliken. They are not coming to arrest Sherry. Wayne tells her that he knows this. Julia knows the president is backing Sherry's story. Wayne tells her that he does not know, and there is nothing he can do. She doesn't want him to go, but he has to. Sherry gets in her car, and leaves. Julia begs him to help her. Wayne then ends the call. Both he and Fox go towards Sherry's house. Julia stands in her house, not knowing what to do. Foxton breaks open her door, and enters. Wayne says that he can't believe what he is doing, considering his position. Foxton says that it is an historic moment. Sherry can never know that they were there. Foxton will make sure of that. Back at the hotel, Jack & Chase are looking at the feed of the operation against the virus in San Francisco. The courier there was shot in the head; fortunately, the virus was not released. Chase says they have 10 more to go. 11:26:39...11:26:40...11:26:41... 11:30:52 In Sherry's house, Wayne is unsuccessful in finding the bottle. Foxton couldn't find it either. Foxton is very sure that he will find the bottle. Sherry arrives at the park where David is waiting. His Secret Service is standing by. Sherry wanted to get to the point. David will give her what she wants, which is a place in her administration. Sherry asks for specifics. David tells her that she will be his right hand, involved in every single one of his major decisions. She will be his primary consultant. Upon hearing this, Sherry says goodbye to David. David asks why she is going home. She says that being a "consultant" is just not good enough. She thinks he will push her aside when she is not needed. David asks what she wants instead. She wants a permanent position in his administration and in his life. Specifically, she wants to be his wife again. This comes as a complete shock to David. Sherry doesn't expect for their relationship to be like it was before, but she really wants to be the First Lady again. David seems a bit overwhelmed by this. 11:33:45 Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce is standing behind David as he walks, thinking about what he just heard. He doesn't know what to say. Sherry wants him to say yes, or she goes home. She asks if he's prepared for her to be his wife again. Sherry starts to leave, but David grabs her arm, and says yes. Sherry is happy, giving David a hug. He embraces her, and tells her that they need to work out how they will expose this to the public. Just then, however, Sherry doesn't buy his story. David says that he is giving her what he wants. Sherry thinks he is toying with her. She rescinds her offer, and tells him that John Keeler will be the next President of the United States. She then walks away. 11:36:04 David calls Wayne to tell him that she's on her way back. Wayne needs more time to find the bottle. David says that he did the best he could to keep her there. He tells Wayne to leave. Foxton then finds a secret cellar hidden behind some stairs. It contains a safe. Foxton will try to get in using an override code. David tells him to hurry. In New York, Agent Wilson and another responder converse on the status of their virus dispersal unit, and footage is seen of the vial being defused on site. Chase gets a call that both Seattle and Las Vegas are safe. The Denver courier was making a phone call when he was killed. Chase tells Jack, who fears that the Denver courier was actually warning the other couriers. CTU Phoenix then lets them know that their virus is contained. At CTU Los Angeles, Adam is getting a transmission from Los Angeles. The location is downtown. Chloe gets the satellite feed, and calls Jack. She confirms that Rabens is in L.A. Jack wants her to try and get his path, and any targets. The most likely match is the California Center. 11:38:24...11:38:25...11:38:26... 11:42:37 Michelle goes to talk to Hammond at CTU. She cannot gain access to see Tony. Hammond tells her that he is a prisoner. Michelle says that he saved her life. Hammond tells her that he is being charged with treason. She knows he broke protocol, but he wouldn't let Saunders escape. Hammond tells her that they had Saunders two hours ago, but Tony let him escape. Michelle thinks it was an impossible choice. Hammond tells her that he put her life above the nation's. Hammond tells her that if she would have done the same thing, she should resign. Jack and Chase are following Arthur Rabens' signal. The Cordilla virus threats elsewhere have been all neutralized: the other four remaining couriers (two in Flagstaff and two in Washington, D.C.) were captured or killed. Rabens in Los Angeles is the only one left. Jack does not see anyone ahead of him although the target is directly ahead of them. They are closing in on the target. Jack then realizes that the target is on the subway. Chloe goes to stop the train before it enters the station. Jack asks for a sketch on Rabens, but there isn't one yet. Chloe stops the train, but they cannot close the station. Officers will go undercover to work with Jack in the station. 11:44:46 Foxton's contact has the codes. He enters the first one, but it does not work. They hear something upstairs. Wayne sees that Sherry has arrived back. The second code does not work. Wayne tells him that they need to get out. Foxton enters the third code. The safe opens, but the prescription bottle is not in there. They go back up the staircase. Foxton does not want to leave yet. Wayne cannot do anything else as Sherry comes in. She asks what is going on, then realizes that he searched the house, and knows why David met her. She is suprised to see him doing this. Wayne is speechless. As she asks him if David put him up to this, Foxton appears behind her. She turns around, and Foxton punches her out. She is unconscious. Foxton searches her clothes. He finds the bottle taped to her back. He takes it. 11:47:46...11:47:47...11:47:48... 11:51:59 Jack and Chase enter the subway station. The train has not entered the station. Chase goes up a staircase as Jack sits down, looking around. Chase then comes down the east side of the station. Chloe is ready to move the train into the station. The teams are in position, and have a slight description of Rabens. Chloe releases the train into the station. 11:53:35 The train comes in. Chase and Jack are still in their positions. The doors open, and passengers get out. Chloe lets them know of the target's position. The target is moving north. Chase goes in the direction. Chase asks if the target is moving up the stairs. The target is. Chase continues to follow where Chloe says that the target is. The target is coming towards Jack. Jack asks all of the teams to start closing in. The target then stops moving. Jack has a visual on the suspect, then goes to apprehend the man. He goes and kicks the man down. He asks where the vial is. Chase confirms that the virus is in the man's bag. Chase empties the bag. There is a cigarette carton, but the man denies that it is his. There is a transmitter in the carton. Jack realizes Rabens planted the transmitter on an innocent man, and has the station shut down. Wayne & Foxton run out Sherry's house. 11:57:15 Wayne sees that Julia has arrived at the house. She gets out, and hurries in. Wayne goes after her. Julia confronts Sherry, who is just getting up. She tells her that the police think that she killed Alan. Sherry told her to not say anything, but then Julia pulls out a gun. Sherry tells her that she does not want to shoot her. Wayne runs in the house and sees what is happening. Sherry tells Wayne to calm down. Julia exclaims that Sherry should be going to jail. Because of what Sherry did, Julia's life is ruined. Wayne & Sherry say that they can work this out. Julia tells Sherry that she has been lying her entire life, but she will not lie her way out of this situation. Sherry says that she can go to David, who will pardon her. She promises her that she won't spend a day in jail. Julia still has the gun pointed at her. Sherry asks her to think what would happen if she was pardoned. Julia then slowly lowers the gun. Tense moments pass as Julia fully lowers her gun. Suddenly, she raises it again and shoots Sherry twice. Sherry falls to the ground. Wayne goes to check her body; she is dead. Then, he hears the gun cock again. Julia apologizes, and shoots herself in the head. She falls to the ground as well. Both Julia and Sherry are dead. Split screen: Wayne cradles Julia's dead body. Tony is still in custody. David waits to hear from Wayne on the status of his mission. In the subway station, Jack is notified that no one has left the station since the train came in. They shut the station down in time. 11:59:57...11:59:58...11:59:59...12:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * James Badge Dale as Chase Edmunds * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Special guest star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer Guest starring * Paul Blackthorne as Stephen Saunders * DB Woodside as Wayne Palmer * Zachary Quinto as Adam Kaufman * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Randle Mell as Brad Hammond * Gina Torres as Julia Milliken * Alexandra Lydon as Jane Saunders * Glenn Morshower as Agent Aaron Pierce * Mark Rolston as Bruce Foxton * Geoff Pierson as Senator John Keeler * Andrew Borba as Man in Subway Co-starring * Brian Catalano as Tech Agent * Charlie Sandlan as Agent Liles Background information and notes * This is Penny Johnson Jerald's last episode as Sherry Palmer. Sherry appeared in a total of 45 episodes. * During the Sherry Palmer shooting scene you can clearly see a crew member's reflection in the refrigerator door. * During the mission inside the Metro station, overhead on one of the information signs it says the day is Friday. This confirms the fact that Day 3 started off on a Thursday. See also *11:00am-12:00pm (disambiguation) Day 323 323 323